TheExcadrillComics' One-Shots
by TheExcadrillComics
Summary: Want to see romance? Well you found the right fanfic. This story will be comprised of one-shots of different pairings from different franchises from video games, animes, cartoons, etc. Crossover pairings are available, but please read the rules in first chapter description to understand them. Slow updates. Lemons here and there.
1. Izuku x Melissa

(A/N)

Hey, welcome to a fun side project that I wanted to do for a while.

I was reading a couple of them in the past and I've decided to write a couple of one shots.

These one shots will have pairings that are crossover, crack, and pairings that I wanna do for my stories, but never really did.

A few rules before we get started:

I'm not doing any gender swaps.

I can try to do Female x Female pairings, but I can't do Male x Male pairings.

No Hero x Villain pairings

These updates will be slow, so please be patient

No incest pairings (pairings between siblings and relatives) and no beastialities

Some of these stories may have lemons, but I also want to try regular romances with some fanservice here and there.

You can throw in suggestions if you got a good pairing in mind, just as long as it has a good concept and reason.

I won't be using any ships that I'm using in my stories for this one (Ex: Izuku x Ruby, Natsu x Yang, Ash x Ruby, Zeref x Cinder)

The franchise can be from movies, video games, tv shows, etc. just as long as I saw/play it or at least I'm familiar with the source material.

Now that we got the rules out of the way, let's get started with a recent pairing that I really like…

* * *

 **Izuku x Melissa**

It's been like a day since Wolfram's attack on I-Islands. Wolfram and his crew has been arrested by the police, the security has been fixed and upgraded so there won't be anymore villain attacks, and the hostages at the parties received no injuries. It was a big success for All Might, Izuku Midoriya, and some of his classmates and friends from Class 1-A.

So they decided to relax and have a good barbecue on the island after their victory with the rest of the students from their class Class 1-A, who were also on I-Island when the attack happened.

"Hey Bakugo!" Kirishima calls out as he, Sero, and Kaminari walks towards the angry Blonde Man, who isn't even looking at them. "What do you think of this barbecue? We got some food for us."

All that Bakugo did in response is letting out a scoff without even looking at them. "I can't believe you convinced me to come to this lame ass barbecue."

"Come on, going to a barbecue is so much better than staying indoors.." Sero said.

"Yeah. You get to eat, relax in the sun, see a bunch of cute girls in their bikinis." Kaminari said as he feels like he's in paradise while the other boys could've sworn that they saw him drooling a little at the last part.

"Is last part all you and Grape ever think of Sparky?" Bakugo asked.

"My name's Kaminari!" He shouted as he sounds offended.

"Awesome! You got to face ACTUAL villains and were able to save everyone at the party?" Mina asked in excitement as she and the rest of Class 1-A are eating Yakitori. "I'm super jealous!"

"Well we didn't really fight. All that we did is provide support and stop a couple of security robots." Jiro states while playing with her earphone jack.

"But it sounds like so much fun." Toru said while eating her food. It's both interesting and odd to see an invisible person eat food.

"We're just glad that you guys made it out there alive." Ojiro said. "Can you imagine how scary it would've been if the villains succeeded?"

"The catastrophe of their success is unimaginable." Tokoyami said.

"You guys are lucky that All Might saved you guys." Sato said as Koda nods his head in agreement.

"It wasn't just All Might." Ochako said before looking at Izuku. "Deku helped out too."

"Oh come on, I can't take all the credit." Izuku laughs nervously. "We all did it."

"Remember that we still got the training camp to do once we head back to Japan, so we all must be prepared." Iida said while moving his right hand. It's like he's trying to say boi to everyone whenever he does that. "But for now and thanks to the suggestion of All Might, let's all relax and enjoy ourselves today."

"Right!" The rest of Class 1-A, with the exception of Bakugo and Shoto, cheered as they all started to talk and hang out with each other. During their fun, Izuku starts to think about Melissa since he hasn't seen her this morning.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Melissa. Are you gonna be okay?" _Izuku asked as he sees Melissa walking away and he could've sworn that he saw a teardrop. The girl turns around to look at the 9th One for All user with a beautiful smile._

"I'll be fine Deku." _She answered. Izuku's heart may have skipped a beat from seeing that beautiful smile, but he calms down and realize that there's a lot of pain hiding behind that smile._

 _Izuku remembers what All Might told him when they first met about a smile hiding a lot of fear and pain behind it._

"Ok." _Izuku said while smiling back._ "Hey, you'll be at the barbecue with us tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I will." _Melissa answered before leaving so Izuku won't see her sad expression._

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

'Is she still heartbroken after what happened?' He thought to himself, remembering when Melissa confronts her father for hiring villains, to which he thought they were actors, to perform a heist in order to get his invention back. Sure, he may have tried to find a way to help All Might keep his power while increasing it, but he still did a selfish act. But Izuku knows that David didn't mean to make things bad.

"Midoriya." Izuku looks back up and sees Iida and Shoto standing in front of him.

"Oh! Hey Iida. Hey Todoroki." Izuku greeted with a nervous chuckle.

"Here you go." Iida then holds out a Yakitori to his friend. Izuku didn't want to take it since he wasn't in the mood, but his stomach growled, telling him otherwise.

"Thanks Iida." He said as he takes the Yakitori and starts eating it while his two friends sits next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Shoto asked, causing Izuku to look at the fire and ice quirk user. "Whenever you make that face, something's bothering you."

"It's Melissa." Izuku sighed. "Ever since that villain attack from yesterday, she's been a little quiet. She told me that she's okay, but when she left, it's like she's holding her tears back."

"It would make sense for Melissa to go through those emotions after her father was nearly killed and kidnapped." Iida said while adjusting his glasses.

"...Actually, there's more than that. Can you promise not to tell anyone?" Izuku asked as his friends gave him a simple nod, meaning that they can keep a secret. "Thanks. You see, when me and Melissa made it to the top floor, we saw her dad trying to steal an invention back and he was the one who let the villains in."

"What?" Iida gasped while Shoto just stare at Midoriya with a surprised look on his face. "Why would he do that?"

"Listen, he thought that they were actors. He wanted to get his invention back because it was gonna help, but it was taken away after the other scientists realized how dangerous it is." Izuku continued and sighs as he takes another bite out of his Yakitori. "He felt really guilty for what he did and I can understand why, so I don't hold a grudge against him. However.. when Melissa heard what her dad said and witnessed what happened, it's like her entire world was shattered into a million pieces…"

"Then she must be carrying that pain and sorrow this whole time." Iida said.

"Yeah.. I feel bad for her…" Izuku said before clenching his right fist and looking at his scars. "She can't hide those feelings forever. So that's why I wanna talk to her and try to make her feel better."

"Just remember that you had to use more than just words when trying to cheer someone up." Izuku and Iida looks at Shoto. "Actions are what matters. You gotta prove what you're saying is true."

"You're right. I gotta make sure that I don't go in the wrong way." Izuku said while smiling. "Thanks Todoroki."

All that Shoto did in response is giving Izuku a simple nod as Izuku gets up and starts to leave.

"I'll be back." He said.

"Just make sure that you don't be late." Iida said, causing Izuku to nod before leaving.

* * *

 _I-Island Dorms_

After getting permission to go inside, Izuku takes the elevator to go up to where Melissa's room is at. He is relieved that he remembers where her room is at thanks to the time she brought him over to try on the Full Gauntlet and when she revealed to him that she's quirkless.

'I gotta make sure that my words are powerful.' he thought to himself. 'But what about actions?' He starts to think about what to do in order to cheer Melissa up. Melissa… Just thinking about her gives him this odd feeling inside of him… He tries to focus, but his heart keeps beating faster the more she's in his thoughts.

"Okay Izuku, calm down." He said to himself as he took a deep breath. He then steps out of the elevator and starts walking down the hallway as his blush fades away. "She's just a friend. Don't do anything weird when you're talking to her."

After a few minutes of walking, Izuku stops in front of Melissa's door before opening it as he enters inside. "Hey Melissa. I wanna see if you're okay-"

Izuku literally froze and begins stuttering as he LITERALLY walked in Melissa's room during the WRONG time.

In front of him was not the person he wanted to comfort… but a true angel. She stood in the middle of the room, her long beautiful blonde hair caressing her back, her glimmering teal eyes staring back at him, and her soft pink lips opening ever so slightly. Speaking of eyes, Izuku does think that Melissa looks cute with glasses on… But when she's not wearing them, she becomes beautiful…

And then… Izuku began to look down. Her slender arms were stretched downwards, hands opened as if she was about to grab something. Her curves were exposed and shined brightly against the light of the sun peering out of the curtains, making her shine as bright as a diamond. Her chest, which looked to be slightly larger than Momo's, were covered in a cute orange bra, though it did leave some of her cleavage exposed. As Izuku continued to look down, he saw her matching underwear that covers her nice big round butt before looking at her long, slender legs.

If there was one word to describe the girl in front of him… it would be… Majestic.

"D-D-D-D…"

And cue reaction in 3… 2… 1…

"DEKU!?" Melissa shrieks loudly as she quickly covers herself with a towel, although some of her curves and cleavages can still be seen, and blushes madly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"

She whimpers in embarrassment since the boy that she has befriended not only walked in unexceptionally, but he saw her changing. She slowly opens her eyes to see Izuku, who is stuttering before he passes out as his entire body is red like he got a horrible sunburn.

"D-D-Deku...?" She asked before carefully walking towards him. She looks at his face and sees that he's completely knocked out. "Oh my god, Deku! Are you okay!? Deku!"

Though it wasn't like he didn't like what he saw.

* * *

 _Few Minutes Later_

Izuku slowly opens his eyes as his vision is now blurry. He let out a quiet moan as he finally opens his eyes. He slowly looks around to see where he's at, but he saw Melissa and was relieved that she is no longer in her underwear and not covering herself with a towel anymore, otherwise his condition would've gotten worse.

Melissa's outfit is different from her school outfit, but it's still unique and fitting for her. Melissa still has her glasses and wristwatch, but she's now wearing a pink t-shirt, orange dolphin shorts, and pink sandals.

"Oh thank goodness." Melissa sighs in relief while placing a hand over her heart. "I was so worried about you."

"Melissa…? What happened…?" Izuku asked weakly as she sits back up from a bed.

"You passed out when you well um…" Melissa couldn't even finish her sentence, but her red face was able to make Izuku remember what happens before his face turns just as red as her's.

"I-I'm sorry for walking in like that Melissa!" Izuku apologized while waving his hands frantically. "I wasn't try to peep on you! I didn't even know that you were changing! I swear!"

"I-It's okay.." Melissa said in embarrassment. "I-I know that it was an accident."

"Y-Yeah.. A-An accident." Izuku agreed.

"So why did you come here?" Melissa asked. "Did you need something?"

"A-Actually, I came to see how you're doing?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine." Melissa lied as she puts on a fake smile to try and hide her depression. "I was just getting ready to go to the barbecue."

"Melissa. You don't have to hide anything from me." Izuku said in a serious, but concern tone. "It's okay. You can tell me."

All that Melissa did was look down and holds her hands together on her lap as her eyes gets a little watery. She then looks over her shoulder to see a couple of photos of her with her mom and dad.

"I-I still can't believe what my father has done that night…" She confessed before looking back down. "He was my hero… I wanted to be like him when I grow up… helping people in every way possible without having a quirk… And when we saw him that night and told us what he did… I… I…"

Izuku can literally see the pain in Melissa's eyes. He couldn't believe that she was holding those feelings inside of her this whole time. This hurts him as he couldn't bare to see Melissa like that. Sure, he may have known Melissa for like a day or two, but they were able to spend enough time together to understand each other. They have the same interest in heroes and support tech… They both want to become heroes to others because they want to save people's lives…

Without warning, Melissa felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders before being pulled into a hug, courtesy of Izuku.

"It's okay to cry Melissa." Izuku said softly. "It allows you to truly express how you feel. If you keep your emotions hidden, then it's gonna have a negative impact on you. Remember that you got a lot of people in your life who's always there for you when you need them."

Melissa is completely speechless right now. Not only those words touched her heart, but the fact that Izuku, a timid boy that she has befriended and only know for a day or two, is HUGGING her. She wanted to pull away… but she didn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his back and embrace it as tears roll down her face, allowing her emotions to be released.

This made Izuku blush in embarrassment. It took a second to realize what he's doing… He's hugging a girl that isn't his own mother. He wanted to let go, but he can't. He gently placed a hand behind her head, feeling her soft and silky hair.

"I know that you can't get over what your father did easily. It's not easy to forget." He said. "But it is easy to forgive if you talk to him."

"Deku…" Melissa pulls away from the hug and looks away for a moment while trembling. When she looks down, her hair shadows her expression, which makes Izuku even more worried.

"M-Melissa…? A-Are you okay- MMPH!"

*SMOOCH*

Izuku's eyes suddenly pop and his face turns bright red when he felt something soft pressing against his lips. He looks down to see Melissa holding his face with her hands while KISSING him on the lips. Tears may be still rolling down her face, but her eyes are close and her expression is more calm. Izuku's entire body is frozen as the two fell on her bed.

After a minute, Melissa opens her eyes to see what she was doing and immediately gets off of Izuku while blushing immensely as Izuku gets up. Both couldn't believe that they got their first kiss from each other.

"I-I'm sorry Deku! I-I don't know what came over me." She said in embarrassment as she close her eyes, preparing for what's to come. She then felt a hand grabbing her own, causing her to look back at Izuku until-

*SMOOCH*

Melissa's eyes pop as well when she sees Izuku pressing his lips against her own.

'What am I doing? Why am I kissing her!?' Izuku thought to himself. He wants to stop, but his instincts allows him to continue kissing the girl that's in front of him.

Melissa was surprised to see Izuku returning the kiss, but she eventually close her eyes and kisses back, wrapping an arm around his neck while Izuku does the same with her waist. The two never thought that they'll have their second kiss right after their first one, but they decided to enjoy this while they got a taste of each other's lips: Izuku enjoying Melissa's vanilla taste and Melissa enjoying Izuku's cinnamon taste. They continue to kiss each other for a few minutes until they separate in order to breathe.

"Wow uh…" Izuku chuckles a bit while blushing as he and Melissa lock eyes with each other, green eyes meeting aqua.

"I wasn't expecting that." Melissa chuckled as well as she and Izuku lock hands together while pressing their foreheads against each other. They continue to stare at each other in the eyes and are about to kiss again until...

*VRRR, VRRR*

Their moment was interrupted when Izuku's phone started vibrating. "S-Sorry." They apologized as they both chuckle in embarrassment before Izuku picks up his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

" _Midoriya! Where are you?!_ " Iida shouted. " _You're supposed to be back by now!_ "

"D-Don't worry Iida. I'm on my way!" Izuku replied.

" _You better hurry up_!" Iida demanded before hanging up.

"We should go to the barbecue." Izuku suggested.

"Sounds good." Melissa agreed as the two exits out of the room.

During their walk, Izuku looks at Melissa, without her noticing, as he couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. The more he looks at her, the more he realized how pretty she is while noticing some of her features: her soft and smooth blonde hair that reaches her back, beautiful aqua eyes that resembles the clear sky, slender, but nice curves that makes her look like a goddess..

He quickly looks away so he won't end up like Mineta, but that doesn't stop his heart from beating faster. 'Why do I feel so funny? Melissa is just my friend… right?' He thought to himself.

Izuku wasn't alone as Melissa is trying her best to not look at Izuku, but she managed to get a few quick looks without him noticing. Izuku may not be the most handsome guy, but Melissa sees that he still has some nice features that make him stand out: his messy green hair that looks soft, nice green eyes that resembles a shiny emerald, and she took notice of his body when he was in his hero costume and sees that Izuku body is well built and slender.

'Stay calm.. Deku is just a friend… a very sweet, cute friend…' She thought to herself as her heart is beating just as fast as Izuku's.

* * *

The two eventually arrived at the barbecue as Melissa introduces herself to the rest of class 1-A that wasn't present during Wolfram's attack.

"Hey Melissa." Uraraka greeted as the others wave at her.

'Wow.. The angel has arrived…' Mineta, being his usual perverted self, starts drooling like crazy.

"Wow, you look very cute today Melissa." Kaminari said while winking and giving the quirkless a thumbs up. He and Mineta suddenly felt something sharp against their ear, causing them to scream in pain.

"You idiots…" Jiro sighed in annoyance as she removes her earphone jacks from their ears.

"You're five minutes late Midoriya! What took you so long!?" Iida scolded while moving his hand.

"S-Sorry Iida." Izuku apologized. "It took a while to calm Melissa down."

"Well…" Iida sighs while adjusting his glasses. "You do have a good excuse since it's not easy to change a person's mood."

Izuku and Iida smile at each other before joining their friends to have fun at the barbecue. Izuku is now eating lunch with Iida, Shoto, Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Melissa… Who is sitting right next to him. His heart starts beating nonstop and has a mild blush on his face as his hand is close from touching her's. Melissa was the same as Izuku since she can't stop thinking when he saw her changing and when they kiss.

"Hey Melissa. Are you feeling any better after what happened?" Uraraka asked.

"Huh?" The quirkless girl look at Uraraka before smiling, which it's an actual one and not a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. Although I still need time to sort things out."

"Just remember that you can talk to us if you need help." Iida said.

"Yeah." Izuku said while smiling. "We'll always be there for you."

This made Melissa blush when she saw Izuku's smile. It was so pure and heartwarming. The smile may be similar to All Might's smile, but this smile was different. Not only it's saying that he'll be there for her, but it also made her think that it means more than that.

"Th-Thanks." She said before looking away from Izuku so he won't see her blushing.

"Are you okay Melissa?" Izuku asked.

"Your face is red. Are you sick?" Shoto asked.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just a little hot." Melissa answered nervously, which made the others confused.

'Something happen..' Tsuyu thought while placing a finger underneath her lip.

"Hey, I got a great idea!" Uraraka shouted while leaping out of her seat.

"Uraraka, don't jump out of your seat with your drink in hands!" Iida scolded.

"Let's all play volleyball! Boys vs Girls!" Uraraka suggested, which made her friends think for a moment.

"That's not a bad idea Ochako." Tsuyu said.

"Of course! Not only it's good for exercise, but it's also an opportunity to improve teamwork!" Iida shouted as he stands from his seat.

"Sounds fun." Melissa said.

The six finish eating before walking over to the volleyball course. Upon arriving, they see Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina, Sero, and Toru already playing while the rest of Class 1-A.

"Here you go!" Toru said as she passes the ball to Sero.

"Here you go Ashido." Sero chuckled as he passes the ball to Mina, who is squatting down before jumping up in the air.

"Take this!" Mina shouts as she slams the ball towards the other team.

"Kirishima, heads up.." Kaminari said as he saves the ball by passing it to the sturdy hero.

"Thanks man. Here you go Bakugo." Kirishima said as he passes the ball to the explosive fighter, who is grinning.

"It's game over for you sidekicks." He jumps up in the air and gets his right hand ready to hit the ball before hitting it with small explosions as he shouts- "DIE!"

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Sero shouts as he, Mina, and Toru moves out of the way.

"Wait not me, not me, not me!" Mineta begs as he cries like crazy before…

*BOOM*

The next thing that Mineta knows is that he got sent flying in the air while holding his chest before tumbling and screaming

"Are you okay!?" Izuku asked in concern as Mineta crashes into the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm coming Mineta!" Kaminari panicked as he runs to get Mineta, who is still on the ground unconscious (imagine the Yamcha pose when he gets hit).

"That was too much man!" Kirishima shouted.

"Bakugo, are you trying to get one of your classmates killed!?" Iida scolded.

"Shut up Four Eyes! That explosion wasn't even strong!" Bakugo shouted in anger while storming off.

"Sorry about that guys." Kirishima chuckled nervously before running in the same direction as Bakugo.

"Is he okay Kaminari?" Izuku called out.

"Yeah he's fine." Kaminari reassured. "I'll take him to get medical treatment."

"I saw my life flash before my very eyes…" Mineta wheezed.

"Before we get started, shall we figure out what'll be the rules?" Iida suggested.

"Good idea. Are quirks optional?" Uraraka asked, causing Iida to hold his chin while thinking.

"Just as long as you don't go overboard." He answered.

"I'm not gonna use my quirk." Shoto said, knowing how strong it is and how he doesn't want to hurt his friends.

After discussing about the few rules, the boys are now on the left side while the girls are on the right side.

"Here it comes." Uraraka said as she serves the ball to the other side.

"Todoroki." Izuku calls out at he passes the ball to the icy hot hero.

Shoto nodded and slams the ball to the other side. Tsuyu sees that the ball is close to touching the ground, so she leaps over and extends her tongue before saving the ball and passing it to Melissa.

"I got it." Melissa said as she slams the ball to the other side.

"Midoriya." Iida calls out as he passes the ball to the one for all user.

"Right." Izuku concentrates for a moment. 'I'll activate a small percentage of my power. One for All… Full Cowling!' Izuku activates about 2% of his power before leaping up in the air and slamming the ball down.

"Ochako, catch it!" Tsuyu shouted as she fail to save the ball. The gravity girl dives in to save the ball, only to be too late as it made contact with the floor, earning the boys one point.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked as she and Tsuyu helps Uraraka back up on her feet.

"I'm fine." Uraraka reassured before passing the ball to the boys. "Nice one Deku."

"Yeah, that was a good move Midoriya." Iida said.

"You guys did good too." Izuku said with a smile.

The six continue to play volleyball until the girls eventually got a point, making both sides even. Very two points, the teams will rotate and swap positions on each side to mix it up as they continue to earn one point until they both have six points. Either side has to get one more point in order to win the game, so they're not gonna be holding anything back.

They started to play as both sides gave everything they got by serving, passing, and saving the ball. The battle for victory continues for a while until the winner is…

"Aw man, we were so close." Uraraka sighed as the boys won the game. She looked at them before smiling. "Way to go guys."

"You guys did good too." Izuku said with a soft smile.

"Yes! Both teams did their best, so I feel like that everyone deserve some praise." Iida said while moving his hand.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu croaked.

"Deku, that was amazing!" Melissa praised as she grabbed Izuku's hands and start shaking it, causing the green haired boy to blush madly with swirly eyes.

T-Thanks.. Y-You did good too…" Izuku stuttered in embarrassment as he can't believe what's happening right now… a GIRL IS HOLDING AND SHAKING HIS HANDS!

He wants to let go, but his hormones is telling him to keep holding her hands. He didn't hate this though since he gets to feel how soft and smooth her hands are.

Melissa then starts to blush a bit from feeling his hands. She may have felt them before when examining his costume and noticing the scars on his right hand, but this was the first time she's touching them entirely. She actually felt how warm and soft his hands are, giving her a warm feeling on the inside.

"What are they doing..?" Shoto asked. He may have his usual stoic face, but there's small hints of pink hue on his cheeks.

"I-I'm not sure.." Tsuyu answered while blushing. "Are you okay Ochako?"

The frog girl looks at her friend and sees that Uraraka is completely zoned out, staring at Izuku and Melissa with a massive blush on her face. She couldn't believe that the boy that she admires so much and have feeling for is holding hands with another girl. Seeing this made Uraraka feel like her entire world has been shattered at the thought that her crush has betrayed her..

"MIDORIYA! MELISSA!" The two snapped out of their trance and turn to look at Iida, who's blushing, but keeping a professional look on his face. "What are you two doing!? Have you two ever heard of PDA!? You two are putting everyone in an uneasy mood!"

It only took them a few seconds to realize what Iida was talking about as they look at their hands, causing them to yelp before pulling their hands back and look away in embarrassment. "S-Sorry." They said in unison.

"Ok, whoever wants to play next shall discuss which team you're gonna be on first!" Iida suggested. "Those that already play must please sit down and do not interfere with the game!"

Everyone that didn't play volleyball started discussing to each other about who's gonna be on what team while those that already played go sit down, except for Izuku as he left to go get a drink while getting some fresh air after what happened.

'I need to talk to someone about this.' He thought to himself as he grabbed a juice can from the cooler before opening and drinking it. 'I can't let my emotions take over.'

He then look over to see All Might from afar, who is sitting in a chair underneath an umbrella while in his real form. He is relieved that he's far away from the other students so they won't see his real form. Izuku took a deep breath and starts walking to his idol and mentor, knowing that it'll be easy to not only talk to someone that he knows, but also someone that Melissa knows.

"Hey Young Midoriya." All Might greeted with a small wave, causing Izuku to wave back. "Why aren't you with your friends? It's a nice day."

"A-Actually, I want to talk to you about something." Izuku said while All Might pushes a chair out for him to sit on.

"Go ahead." He said as the green haired kid sat down while placing his drink on the table. "So what is it that you wanna talk about?"

"W-Well." Izuku stops for a moment so he can take a deep breath in order to calm down. "T-This is about Melissa."

"Really? What happened?" All Might asked again.

"E-Earlier, she was still upset about what her father did." Izuku said.

"I can understand why she would act like that." All Might said.

"Yeah, that's why I talked to her about it to try and cheer her up." Izuku said, causing the No.1 Hero to smile.

"Well you definitely did a good job." He said before pointing behind Izuku, causing the boy to look over his shoulder to see Melissa talking and laughing in the distance.

"Yeah.." Izuku said before his face turns slightly red, remembering the kiss that he shared with her. "B-But something happened between us when we were talking."

"What is it?" All Might asked in concern, being the protective uncle that he is.

"W-Well, after I talked to her… We… we… we…" Izuku stutters while his entire face becomes more red and red than it was before. "M-M-Me and Melissa kissed…"

Upon hearing those four words, All Might literally coughed out blood and his eyes widened in complete and utter shock. "You and Melissa WHAT!?"

"Shh, not so loud." Izuku begged quietly.

"S-Sorry." All Might said while wiping the blood away with a napkin. "Seriously..? You and Melissa kissed!?"

"I-It was out of the blue. It happened after I was done talking to her and the next thing I know…" Izuku pauses so he can let out a huge sigh before looking down and fidgeting his fingers. "... It happened… And now I can't stop thinking about her and the kiss… Ever since that moment, she's been stuck in my head…" Izuku starts muttering nonstop while getting swirly eyes as he gets more and more embarrassed, causing All Might to sweatdrop and look at the boy with a blank look on his face.

"Jeez, you're really thinking this too much!" All Might chuckled, causing Izuku to stop muttering. He then took a deep breath before looking at the boy. "But I can tell that you're not very familiar with love."

"Wait… Love!?" Izuku's eyes widened in shock as his face is still red in embarrassment.

"Calm down kid. This happens to everyone." All Might reassured.

"Everyone? Wait a minute, have you ever been through love before?" Izuku asked, causing All Might to cough in response. 'I'm gonna take that as a no.' He thought with a sweatdrop.

"No, I'm still single." He answered. "But if you really think about it, loving someone and being hero are similar."

"Really?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." All Might answered. "They both go through with helping people, comforting them, and making them happy."

"You're right.." Izuku said in awe as he starts to put the pieces together while his heart is pounding.

"Answer me this Young Midoriya." All Might said, catching the boy's attention. "Do you really like Melissa?"

Izuku thinks for a moment and starts to realize that he does have feelings for the quirkless girl, who is smart… kind… beautiful… funny… and determined.

"Yeah, I do." Izuku confessed.

"Well if I were you, I would tell her. But don't tell her right away. Wait for the right moment to confess." All Might said.

"I will. Thanks All Might." Izuku said.

"You're welcome." All Might said with a smile and sees Izuku getting up from his seat as he starts to head back to his friends. "Young Midoriya, I got one more thing to tell you." He called out.

"What is it?" Izuku asked before he froze in fear when All Might gave him an intimidating glare as he's now in his hero form.

"Please don't hurt Melissa's feelings." He warned. "Because if you do, then I'm gonna show you the true meaning of fear."

Izuku felt like his soul has just left his body after hearing All Might's warning, but he does understand why he would act that way since he is her uncle. The No.1 Hero noticed Izuku's reaction and starts laughing, causing the boy to be confused.

"Relax Young Midoriya, I was just kidding. If I can trust you with One for All, then I can trust you with Melissa." All Might said before reverting back to his real form. "But seriously, don't hurt her feelings."

"Don't worry All Might. I won't hurt her feelings." Izuku promised while waving to All Might before walking back to where his friends are at.

* * *

 _Later in the evening_

Once Class 1-A finish cleaning up, they all started to head back to their dorms. Izuku looks up to see the sky and can't help, but think about All Might's advice. He knows that he has to return back to Japan tomorrow in order to do the training camp, but he also realize that he may not be able to see Melissa again, so that means he has to confess to her soon.

"Hey Deku!" The boy turns around to see Melissa running towards him.

"H-Hey Melissa." Izuku greeted nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"There's something that I wanna show you." Melissa answered.

"What is it?" Izuku asked out of curiosity, causing Melissa to giggle with her hands behind her back.

"It's a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see." She answered before leading Izuku back to the I-Island Dorm.

Upon arriving at her room, Izuku looks around to see some of the inventions she has. He may have seen them before when he was invited to take a look at the Full Gauntlet she made, but he is still fascinated by them.

"Ok, let's see.. It's gotta be here somewhere.." Melissa starts searching through the top drawers before slowly making her way down.

"Do you need help finding it?" Izuku asked as he starts walking over to Melissa.

"Don't worry. I got it." Melissa answered while searching through her drawers.

Izuku was about to say something else, but his entire body stiffens up and his entire face is bright red when he saw Melissa… who is now bent over, displaying her big, round butt. Izuku couldn't help but stare at the wonderful view in front of him. He may have gotten a look at her butt before when he accidentally saw her getting dressed, but this was the first time he gets to see it in full glory.

Her white pants may not be super tight, but they were still fitting and the more that Melissa bends over to go to the next level of drawers, the more her pants stretches, making small faint sounds as they try to contain her plump rear. Whenever Melissa moves from left to right and vice versa in order to find what she's looking for, Izuku was able to admire her butt in different angles and the movement of her butt was almost hypnotizing.

Izuku suddenly realized what he's doing and tries to calm himself down so Melissa won't think of him as a pervert. He let out a quiet sigh in relief as his blush slowly fades away. He may not be Mineta, but he does admit that he like what he saw.

"Found it." Melissa chirped before arching back up. She then turns around to face Izuku while holding a small silver container. "Sorry it took so long, I have a lot of inventions."

"It's okay." Izuku said with a smile as Melissa took a few steps forward so she's a little closer to him. "So what is it?"

Melissa then opens the container to reveal a green wristwatch with black highlights and a red button on the side. "This is something that I've been working on for a while."

"A watch?" Izuku asked while looking at the watch. He couldn't help, but think of his hero costume as the watch has the same exact color scheme.

"It's not just any watch." Melissa said while pointing her finger at the red button. "If you press this button, it'll allow to change into your hero costume instantly. It's also waterproof and it automatically updates the time settings."

"Wow, it looks amazing." Izuku said in awe.

"Here." Melissa then holds the device out to him. "I want you to have it."

"M-Me!?" Izuku was in complete and utter shock that a girl is giving something valuable to him. He looked at Melissa before laughing nervously. "T-That's nice of you, but I can't take it. It's one of your inventions. This is too much."

"Come on Deku, I wanna give this to you." Melissa begged, causing Izuku to get a little flustered. This was the first time that a girl that isn't his mom is giving him a gift. He wants to refuse, but he then realize the look on her face and remembers All Might's advice.

"W-Well, if you want me to have it, then I'll be happy to take it." Izuku said with a smile as Melissa hands the box over to Izuku. He looks at the watch before looking back up to Melissa with a small blush. "Thanks Melissa. I wish that I have something to give you in return."

"There's no need to give me something Deku." Melissa said with a smile and giggle. "You've done so much for me, that I have to do something for you in return."

The two look at each other with soft and warm smiles on their faces, causing both of them to blush. Izuku looks down as his blush grew slightly bigger before saying- "M-Melissa, there's something I wanna tell you."

"What is it?" Melissa asked as Izuku puts the container down on the table next to him after putting his new watch on his left wrist.

Izuku can't believe that he's gonna do it. This was his first time confessing to a girl. His entire body is shaking out of nervousness and his face grew more and more red. He took a deep breath to calm.

"W-Well…" Izuku stutters for a moment before taking another deep breath to calm down. "I like you.. M-Melissa."

Melissa couldn't help but blush madly once she heard those four words. She's at a lost for words right now. Izuku Midoriya… the boy that she became friends with… who is also one of the most timid people she has ever met… just confessed to her.

"I-I know that we only know each other for like a day or two, but ever since that day, I was able to see how great you are and for who you are: a smart, pretty, and kind woman who works hard for others." Izuku confessed. He looked at her expression and noticed her bangs shadowing her eyes, which makes him worry that he might've hurt her feelings, so he closes his eyes and looks down so he can be prepare for the cold rejection.

"Deku.. Can you.. look at me?" Melissa asked while trembling before walking up to the boy, who is now looking at her. Izuku got more nervous until…

*SMOOCH*

Izuku's eyes widen and his entire face turns bright red when he looks down to see Melissa kissing him on the lips. He can't believe that he got not his first… not second… but his THIRD kiss from a girl. He eventually calms down and returns the kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist. Melissa does the same for his neck and the two continues to kiss before they pull away in order to breathe.

"I like you too dummy." Melissa said softly with a giggle and a soft blush on her face. The two are about to kiss, but Melissa stops this by gently placing a finger on Izuku's lips. "But we can't stay in my workshop. Wanna take this to my room?"

"Y-Yeah." Izuku agreed as the two left Melissa's workshop. They continue walking down the hallway while holding hands and smiling at each other. The two lovers looked at each other with smile before sharing a small kiss before they stop in front of Melissa's door as Melissa unlocks it. The two enter inside as Melissa closes the door behind her.

 **[LEMON WARNING]**

Once the door was closed, the two immediately pressed their lips again, with Izuku pinning Melissa against the door. Holding each other, Izuku and Melissa continued to kiss, their restricted feelings for one another was finally free. 'Her lips, oh god they taste so good. Maybe… I can…'

Feeling confident enough, Izuku began to slither his tongue inside the blonde haired girl's mouth, licking her teeth and asking for entrance. Realizing what he wanted, Melissa opened her mouth and their tongues soon met, causing both of them to moan in ecstacy. While their first tongue kiss was a bit messy due to inexperience, they slowly got used to it and before long, their make out session became even more intense. Melissa stepped forward, causing Izuku to walk back, their lips still connected as they backed up. Izuku's foot hit the side of Melissa's bed, causing them to fall back, with Melissa on top of him.

"Oh wow…" Having to catch their breath, Izuku and Melissa pulled away, each smiling while their cheeks were slightly pink.

"That was really good." Melissa says, removing her glasses before putting them on the nightstand. Izuku gulped a bit when he saw Melissa looking back him, that angelic smile that made his heart skip a beat was now directed towards him. Her aqua eyes, her blonde hair, and her warm smile.

"Melissa… you look amazing…" Izuku reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing her soft skin as he smiled. "Just like you always do." Melissa's heart began to beat fast when she heard his words. Despite being a shy and plain looking boy… Izuku just had a way with words, like he could influence a thousand people to keep living. This must've been why Uncle Might spoke so highly of him.

"Deku…" Just hearing her say his nickname made it sound like a chorus of angels singing. Leaning down, Melissa kissed Izuku as softly and as passionately as possible, with the green haired boy holding her close and returning her feelings. This must be how his mom felt when she met his father. It was… magical. Letting out a muffled moan, Izuku caressed Melissa's back, her soft skin still being felt even though her clothes. Unconsciously, his right hand slowly began to slide down her back, going lower and lower until…

"MMMMHHH!" Melissa suddenly squeaked in surprise, pulling Izuku out of his thoughts. Blinking a few times and noticing the massive blush on her cheeks, Izuku squeezed his right hand… only to feel something soft in his grasp, causing Melissa to shiver. It was at that point Izuku Midoriya realized what he just did.

He grabbed her butt.

Just feeling the soft butt made Izuku blush as red as Kirishima's hair. He quickly released Melissa's soft rear, pushing her off of him. "OHMYGOD, I'MSOSORRY! IDIDN'TMEANTOGRABYOURBUTT!" Too embarrassed to even speak clearly, Izuku began muttering uncontrollably. How could his body even THINK about doing something so… so… so… MINETA! He admired Melissa and respected her greatly, yet despite that, his hand just… groped her… and the worst part was that he LIKED TOUCHING HER BUTT! What would happen now? Does Melissa want to kick him out for being a damn pervert? Does this mean his only chance at a real relationship has been cut short?

While Izuku was having his meltdown, Melissa was trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. Izuku, the boy she like-liked, the one who saved her and her father just touched her butt, something no one has ever done. A lot of the male students in I-Island Academy would flirt with her, but she just ignored them. However, the way Izuku squeezed her butt made her feel… nice. She didn't know why, the the fact it was Izuku didn't make her happy, just a tad bit embarrassed.

"Deku." Melissa calls out his name, though he keeps muttering to himself. "Deku." She tries to speak louder, but like before, he can't hear her. Letting out a sigh, Melissa grabs his face, pulling him into another kiss. Feeling her soft lips again, Izuku was unable to stop himself from falling back on her bed. Pulling away, Melissa stares at Izuku with a blush. "I-It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I-I liked it."

"W-What?" Izuku asked with wide eyes. Se wasn't going to slap him or call him a pervert? That's what usually happened to Kaminari and Mineta whenever they did something dirty.

"I-I liked it." Looking into his emerald eyes, she continued. "I-It made me feel a little more special. If you want to touch me you can." Now it was Izuku's time to blush. She was GIVING him permission to touch her? Was this a dream or some kind of prank she wants to pull?

'I'm glad Mineta isn't here to see this.'

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"ACHOO!" A certain grape-headed boy suddenly sneezed so hard, he almost felt out of his bed. "Huh, that's so weird. It feels like someone was talking about me." Mineta said while wiping his nose before a smirk grows on his face. "I bet the ladies are dreaming about a date with me. Don't worry ladies, there's enough of me to go around." With that, he goes back to sleep with a big smile.

 _Back at Melissa's Room_

* * *

"M-M-Melissa, are you serious?! I c-can't just touch you like that." Izuku said with shame in his voice, turning away from the beauty in front of him. "E-Even if you said it's okay, I couldn't do that to you."

And there he goes again: putting others above himself. That reason alone is what made Melissa Shield fall for a plain guy like him. But still… she wanted him to see just how much she liked him…so now, she was going to do what she thought she'd never do.

"Melissa, are you okay?" Izuku turned back to his crush… only to see her unbuttoning her red vest and grabbing the bottom of her white shirt, pulling it over her head before throwing it to the side, revealing her red bra and toned stomach. Seeing her in a shirtless form once again made Izuku blush, but the fact she did it IN front of him made a small trickle of blood run down his nose. He quickly turns away, covering his eyes with his hands while wiping the blood away.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Unbeknownst to Melissa, a small lump began to form in Izuku's pants, and he didn't like it one bit. 'Please, if this is a dream, WAKE UP!' Feeling two hands grasp his own, Izuku was forced to face Melissa, opening his eyes to see her red face. It was clear that she was extremely embarrassed about what she was doing. He didn't dare to look down.

"Izuku…..look at me." Staring at her eyes once again, Izuku felt his heart beating even harder than a drum. "I mean look at my b-body." Biting his lower lip, Izuku reluctantly began to look down, only to catch the sight of Melissa's rather large chest. She looked to have the same size as Momo, and the red really…

Wait… WHEN DID HE START PAYING ATTENTION TO BREAST SIZES?! He really WAS turning into Mineta.

"Y-You can touch them…" She said nervously.

"HUH?!" Izuku looked back at Melissa, who turned away, her blush growing to the point someone might assume she was a tomato.

"I-I already said you can touch me, a-and since we like each other…I thought we should…"

"B-But Melissa, we're still young! A-And what if someone finds out?! You could get kicked out of I-Island Academy, and I c-could be expelled from UA. Then neither of us would-" Melissa placed a finger on Izuku's lips, stopping him from speaking.

"I know, this might be the last time we see each other." Melissa spoke in a broken tone, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "Who knows when we could see each other again, and you're the first boy I liked… I just… I don't want to be alone." Hearing her broken voice made Izuku's heart squeeze in pain. That's right, her mother was gone and her father was in custody. Sure she had All Might, but he had to leave tomorrow, same as Izuku. As far as he knew, she WAS alone, and he couldn't just leave her like this. No… he had to make her smile again, like All Might did whenever he arrived to save the day.

Although, he'll REALLY need some help from the internet on who to maintain a long distance relationship.

"Okay."

"H-Huh?" Melissa looks at Izuku, who had a clear blush on his face.

"I-If it'll make you smile again, I'll… d-do this with you." Taking a deep breath, Izuku looks at Melissa with determination, the same kind he had when he fought Wolfram. Seeing his expression made her smile before she captured his lips again, which he returned while holding her close, his right hand running through her soft hair. With shaky hands, Izuku began to run up her body, feeling her soft skin with his fingers. Melissa moaned softly, loving the feeling of his hands touching her body without any restrictions.

Pulling away from their kiss with a string of saliva between them, Melissa grabbed Izuku's hands and with a warm smile, she pulled them up until they were just under her bra-clad breasts. Blushing heavily, Izuku looks at Melissa, who gives him a nod of approval. Taking a few quick breaths, Izuku moved his hands, each one grabbing Melissa's breasts before giving them an experimental squeeze.

"Ooohhhhh~" Melissa threw her head up, moaning softly at her breasts being squeezed. Like a child looking at his new toy, Izuku stared at Melissa's breasts with pure curiosity, even with the blush still clear on his face. Slowly, he began to move them in circle, seeing them bounce a little with each squeeze. More soft moans escaped Melissa's lips, gripping Izuku's shoulders tightly before she looks down at him. "H-How do they feel?"

"So soft…" Was all he muttered before he squeezed the mounds a little rougher, causing Melissa to gasp a bit. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No… it's okay." Looking back at him, she smiles lightly. "I just… didn't expect you to do that. But please, don't stop." Nodding dumbly, Izuku continues to squeezes Melissa's soft breasts, changing it from soft touches to rougher grabs, each causing her to moan to her heart's content.

'I can't believe this is happening. Please don't let this be a dream, please don't let this be a dream…' Seeing her cleavage between her bra, Izuku unconsciously began to lean forward, his hot breath catching Melissa's attention.

"Deku, what are you-OH GOD!" Melissa let out a sharp gasp at what her boyfriend just did.

He buried his face into her chest, playing small kisses along the top of her breasts. Whimpering at the action, Melissa let go of Izuku's shoulders and wrapped them around his head, pulling him closer to her chest.

'Either she's embarrassed, or she's really sensitive.' Izuku thought before giving her breasts another hard squeeze, earning a moan of approval from the beautiful girl in front of him. To say Izuku was in heaven would be a complete understatement. He was nervous about touching her breasts, but now that he was given permission, all that guilt was washed away and he could do whatever he wanted. Sighing against her breasts, Izuku's right hand released Melissa's breast, only to slide down and grab her left butt cheek.

"Mmmmm…" Melissa let out a sigh, running her hands through his messy and surprisingly soft hair. Truth be told, Melissa didn't expect Izuku to actually agree to this, but now that he has, they could finally be a little more intimate. Pushing Izuku away from her chest, Melissa kissed him dead on the lips, causing him to moan in acceptance. Battling with their tongues, the two young students began to run their hands along each other's bodies. Pulling away, Melissa suddenly grabbed the bottom of Izuku's shirt, slowly pulling up it, only for him to stop her.

"L-Let me…" Izuku said while blushing. Grabbing his shirt, Izuku pulled it over his head, putting it on the bed. Melissa bit her lower lip when she saw Izuku in his shirtless form. While she had seen him without a shirt yesterday, but she had TRULY stared at it since they were too busy trying to survive. Seeing him now…..she could see how some girls could fall for Izuku. His hard pecs, his washboard abs, and his strong arms. Truly, Izuku was more than meets the eye.

Gulping a bit, Melissa stood up from the bed, reaching towards her pants before unbuckling herself. Izuku felt his breathing increase as he saw Melissa remove her white pants, revealing her smooth legs and her red panties. Realizing that he was being selfish, Izuku nervously grabbed his own pants before pulling them down, revealing his black boxers. However, what made Melissa blush a storm… was the lump that could be seen on it.

"D-Don't look at it, please…." Izuku covered his pitch tent, his own cheeks blushing bright red. Even with all the groping he did, Izuku was still the same shy boy he always was, and having a girl stare at his… thing, was more than embarrassing.

"S-Sorry." Melissa says meekly before she sat on Izuku's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Izuku, having gotten over her staring, wrapped his own arms around her waist. The two simply sat there, staring at each other's eyes, not moving an inch.

"S-So, w-we're really doing this huh?" Izuku asks with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, i-if you still want to k-keep going." Melissa said, equally nervous. "M-Maybe we should stop for no-"

"NO!" Izuku suddenly shouted, making Melissa look at him in surprise. "I-I mean… w-we can keep going, b-but don't we need p-protection?" Izuku said that last part with an even brighter blush. When he looked back at Melissa, he saw her give a nervous smile before she reached towards her nightstand drawer. Izuku watched as she rummaged through the dresser before pulling out a box of condoms.

"M-My friends gave me this for my birthday earlier this year. They were joking about me finding the one." Her eyes softened and she gave him a smile that could brighten the darkest night. "I guess they were right."

'T-The one?' Izuku didn't realize what tonight really meant. Not only would he be losing his virginity, but Melissa was also going to lose hers… to him, to plain old Izuku Midoriya. As much as he wanted to curl up in a ball and whimper… a part of him feel genuinely touched that she would choose him of all people to have intercourse.

"I love you."

"W-W-What?" Melissa was in complete and utter shock by the fact that he just told her his true feelings for her.

"I-I-I me-mmmmm…" Izuku was silenced by another kiss, courtesy of a teary eyed Melissa. Letting go of her boyfriend, Melissa looked at him, her warm smiling growing even more.

"I love you too." The two engaged in another intense kiss, their tongues and saliva mixing together as they rubbed against each other. Izuku reached back up and grabbed a hold of Melissa's breasts once again, squeezing them softly. Melissa pulled back to let out a happy moan, satisfied with the passion Izuku was putting in the kiss. Breathing through her nose, the blonde haired beauty reached behind her back, fiddling with her bra clap. Izuku watched in awe as Melissa released the back of her bra and without looking at him she let the article of clothing fall. If Izuku thought touching her breasts were good, seeing them in the buff was something else.

While he isn't an expert in the body parts of a woman (that credit unfortunately goes to Mineta), Izuku could tell that Melissa's breasts were quite big for someone her age. They looked like soccer balls, with two perky little nipples in the front. Just staring at them made his pitch tent grow slightly. "G-Go ahead Deku." Melissa said, her head still turned away from her boyfriend. "T-Touch them all you want, I just want to feel- KYAAA!" Melissa ended up moaning loudly as she felt two strong hands grab her mounds, molding them like dough.

Izuku let out his own moan, feeling joy in touching Melissa's breasts. He knew they were soft, but with the bra removed, Izuku would truly feel just how soft them were. The round orbs sinked into his fingers, allowing him to enjoy the feeling as much as he pleased. Looking at her pink nipples, Izuku rubbed them with his thumbs, producing a shuddered moan from Melissa.

He continued to squeeze her breasts, playing with her nipples like they were his playthings until they grew hard. 'She's so beautiful, and she feels so soft… I wonder… what does she taste like?' Izuku raised her left breast, the hard nipple aimed directly at his mouth.

"Deku, yes… keep going. Please, I want you- OHHHHHHH MY GOD!" Melissa arched her back when Izuku latched onto her nipple, sucking on it softly like a newborn baby. Looking down, Melissa whimpered as she saw Izuku feast on her breast, his tongue rolling her nipple, sending a shiver down her spine.

'I-I-I can't believe it. H-He's actually… sucking my…' As embarrassing as this was, Melissa couldn't hold back her moans as Izuku pulled on her sensitive nipple, lightly biting on it. He didn't know why he was doing this, but one thing was for sure: he liked it and from the moans he was getting, Melissa was enjoying it as well. Releasing the small nub, Izuku didn't waste any time as he took her other nipple in, sucking it harder than what he previously did. Melissa closed her eyes while gritting her teeth, unable to hold back as the pleasure was taking over.

'She tastes so good. I can't believe I'm doing this.' Izuku thought while biting her nipple, causing her to moan again. Drowned in pleasure, Melissa began to rub against Izuku, their lower regions grinding against each other. Izuku groaned, sucking on her nipple even harder, pulling it back while chewing on it softly. He eventually lets go of her breasts, looking at her with love and want.

"Deku…...I can't wait." Melissa said with a pleading tone.

"I….I know. Let me just….." With a small gulp, Izuku pushes Melissa off his lap before he grabs the hem of his boxers. Blushing madly… he pulled down his boxers.

"Oh my god…" Melissa could only mutter those three words, her mouth gaping in shock and her eyes widening. Melissa had taken some science classes and she did know about a man's penis… but this was the first time she had actually SEEN one.

Despite being a plain looking boy… Izuku was rather large where it counts. 8 inches long, Izuku's penis looked slightly larger than what Melissa had seen in her science books.

"P-Please don't stare at it like t-that." Izuku says, clearly uncomfortable with a girl staring at his erection. However, instead of apologizing, Melissa grasped Izuku's erection, her fingers fully grasping it. "GUAH!"

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Melissa practically screamed in her head, stroking Izuku's erection, causing him to grab the bed while grunting in pleasure. To say having Melissa's hand stroke him off was good would be a complete understatement. Her hand was so soft, and the way she pleasured him was too much. A small amount of precum leaked from the top of Izuku's penis. Kneeling down until her face was in front of his cock, Melissa took in a small whiff of it.

"Melissa…" Hearing him moan her name was enough to give her the confidence to do something she knew would make the experience even more wonderful for the One for All user. Opening her mouth, Melissa put in as much of Izuku's penis in as possible. "OH GOD!" Izuku unexpected climaxed a bit, his cum entering Melissa's mouth, causing her to moan a bit. The taste was salty, yet it was okay to her. Using her tongue, she began to lick his penis, running it around the tip. "I-I can't hold it in Melissa…"

"Mmmm…" Humming in response, Melissa pulled away, giving Izuku a smile. "I think it's time Deku." Standing up, Melissa pulled down her panties, revealing her in all her naked glory. Just staring as her vagina made his erection twitch a bit, making her giggle in an oddly sexy manner before she opened the box of condoms. Once opened, the two grab one each and puts them on. Taking a breathe from her nose, Melissa sits back on Izuku's lap, with his penis directly under her vagina.

'Oh my god, this is it. This is really gonna happen.' Izuku felt like pinching himself, not wanting to wake up from this amazing dream. He was about to have his first time with the girl that captured his heart. Melissa was feeling the same way, looking down at Izuku with understanding eyes, stroking his hair.

"Are you ready Deku?" Melissa asked in a soft tone.

"Y-Yeah, I am." Izuku said, wrapping his arms around her waist while smiling warmly at her. "Anything for you." With nothing but love in their eyes, Melissa began to lower herself down until their private areas touched. Both moaned in sync, the feeling was amazing. Taking a few deep breaths, Melissa continued to push through, Izuku's cock rubbing through her insides like a missing piece of a puzzle.

For Izuku, Melissa's insides were tight, it felt like his penis was have the life squeezed out of it. His penis continued to enter into Melissa… until it hit something. Looking at Izuku with a nervous expression, Melissa held his head tight as her heart began to beat rapidly.

And Melissa pushed down, destroying her hymen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku was taken back when he heard Melissa scream in pure pain, the same kind of scream she made when she saw her father being tortured by Wolfram.

"Melissa?! What's wrong, why are you screaming?!" All the pleasure Izuku felt was gone and concern entered his heart. He had never heard of anything crying out in pain during intercourse(at least from what he heard), but it sounded like Melissa broke something. He looked down to where his penis was… only to see blood running from her pussy. "BLOOD?!"

"M-My hymen… it broke… when your penis… went in." Melissa said, her voice quivering and tears began to run down her cheeks. She had heard that a woman's first time would be painful, but she didn't expect it to be THIS painful. It felt like his cock was ripping him apart from the inside.

"WE HAVE TO STOP! IF IT'S HURTING YOU THIS MUCH, T-THEN WE HAVE TO-" Izuku was cut off when Melissa kissed him hard on the lips, her tears of pain still running down her cheeks as she tired to ignore it. Pulling away from Izuku, she looked at him.

"I-It's okay. It's just a little pain… It only lasts for a few minutes. Girls… feel this way… whenever they have their first time." Melissa held Izuku close, a pleading expression was on her face. Give me a few minutes, okay?"

As much as he wanted to stop and give Melissa time to rest, Izuku was also way too into what they were doing to stop. With a small nod, Izuku looked back at her breasts before taking her right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it softly to distract Melissa from the pain. Hearing her moan a bit told him that he was doing a good job. Pulling away, Izuku grabbed both of her soft mounds, pressing her nipples together before latching onto both of them, getting an even bigger moan from the blonde scientist. Pulling on both nipples, he licked both of them, his saliva making them harder. After a few minutes, Melissa felt all the pain she felt when penetrated for the first time disappear and out of curiosity, she buckled her hips.

"Aaaahhh~" Izuku stopped sucking her nipples to let out a small grunt, pressing his forehead against her bosom. Melissa then began to lift herself up before going down on Izuku's penis, sending volts of pleasure through both their bodies. The blonde haired beauty then started to bounce on Izuku's lap, each thrust send a ripple on her large rear.

'Oh….god….this feels…...so… good…' Melissa couldn't hide the smile on her face as she pulled her head back, moaning in sync with each bounce. If having Izuku suck on her breasts was good, having his penis inside of her, massaging her insides was even better. She felt… so full, like she had finally found the missing piece of a puzzle.

As for Izuku, the pleasure he was feeling… IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! Not only had he grabbed his first breasts, but now he was having his first sexual intercourse, and just the thought of it made his erection grow even while it was inside of his girlfriend. Releasing her mounds, Izuku grabbed Melissa's hips and without warning, began to thrust in sync with his partner, earning a scream of pleasure from her. "GAAHH! Melissa… you feel so good…"

"Deku… keep… kyah… going… h-harder!" Sitting upright, Izuku hugged Melissa close to his body as he increased the side of her thrusts. Pressing her head against his left shoulder, Melissa held onto Izuku tightly, her nails lightly scratching his back as her toes curled in pleasure. The only sounds that could be heard in Melissa's room were their pleasure-filled moans and the creaking of the bed. Melissa felt something building up inside of her, her body shaking and her nails digging deep into Izuku's back, much to his discomfort.

"Deku…...I feel something coming….it's coming really f-fast!" Before she could say anything else, Melissa let out a surprised squeal when Izuku flipped them over so that she was on the bed and he was on top of her. She couldn't say anything as Izuku shoved himself inside once again, causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

'I f-feel like peeing…...something's coming…' Izuku thought as he continued to thrust into Melissa, seeing her grab the sheets of her bed while moaning even louder. Looking down at her pussy, he came up with an interesting, yet questionable thought. 'One for All….FULL COWLING!' Calling out the power of his Quirk, Izuku's whole body began to conduit green electricity, his thrusts suddenly picking up.

"OH MY GOD, DEKU! YOU'RE GOING SO DEEP AND SO FAST!" Melissa screamed at the top of her lungs, her legs unconsciously wrapping around his waist, preventing him to pulling out. Izuku panted even harder as he continued to thrust inside of Melissa, his hands holding onto her hips as tightly as he could. The more they continued, the more they felt their climaxes approaching. After a few more thrusts, Izuku pulled back before shoving his penis into Melissa, which caused the both of them to scream. "DEKU!"

"MELISSA!" The young couple both released, with Izuku's semen filling her up. The warmth it provided causing Melissa to relax as she let out a relieved sigh while Izuku falls next to her, panting like he just ran a marathon.

"W-Wow…...that was…" Izuku couldn't even finish his sentence, he was so tired… yet so happy at the same time. He just had his first time with an extremely beautiful girl, he couldn't hold the goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah… that was incredible." Melissa said, chuckling while turning towards Izuku lovingly. He noticed her staring and reached out, holding her hand. "We should probably... go to bed…"

"Ummm, y-yeah. M-Melissa?" Izuku asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes?"

"C-Can I… stay here for tonight? I-I can't really feel my legs." Izuku confesses, getting Melissa to blink before she giggles. "What?"

"You're so cute, you know that?" Melissa said before she pulled the covers over their bodies. She scooted up until her body was pressed against Izuku's, her breasts squishing against his pecs. Staring at each other's eyes once again, the couple smiled before giving each other one last kiss. "Goodnight Deku."

"Goodnight Melissa…"

 _The Next Day_

Izuku is now at his room, packing his stuff back up so he can head back to Japan for the Training Camp. During this time, he has a big smile on his face, obviously remembering what he and Melissa did last night. However, he was also scare on the inside because if word gets out about what happened, he's definitely not gonna hear the end of it from the people he knows: Iida scolding at Izuku, All Might and David giving him an intimidating glare with the latter being more threatening for obvious reasons, Mineta and Kaminari attacking him out of jealousy, his Mom crying like crazy, and so forth. But he knows that he shouldn't worry or else that's gonna get in his way of being a hero. He looks at the watch on his left wrist.

'Thank you Melissa. I'll keep this as a reminder, knowing that you'll be supporting me from I-Island.' He thought before looking down, knowing that he may not able to see Melissa again since both have to work hard at school.

Upon leaving his dorm, he looks at the building he was staying at before walking up the stairs to meet with All Might so they can head home together, but before he can reach the top…

"DEKU!"

Izuku stops for a moment after he hears someone calling him by his nickname, so he turns around to see Melissa running towards him.

"M-Melissa!" He certainly wasn't expecting his girlfriend to run at him RIGHT when he's getting ready to leave I-Islands. Though he did get concern when Melissa stops while taking a moment to breathe. "A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just have to catch my breath." Melissa reassured before looking back up at his boyfriend. "I wanna catch you before you leave."

Izuku looks at Melissa in confusion for a moment before he saw a folded paper in Melissa's hand. It only took a few seconds for him to process what's happening before a massive blush forms on his face.

"I-Is this..!?" Melissa couldn't help, but giggle at Izuku's current expression before giving him a soft smile, putting her boyfriend at ease.

"That's my phone number and email. We can still stay in touch with each other." She answered.

"T-That's good." Izuku stuttered a bit before walking up to Melissa and kissing her on the lips, causing her to return the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck before Izuku does the same around her waist. The two continues to kiss for a few minutes until they pull away and go their separate ways. They may be far away from each other, but that doesn't stop them from loving each other forever.

(A/N)

And that is it for the first one shot!

Holy crap, 34 pages. This was a lot to work on.

I hope you guys enjoy this one shot, I really liked working on something other than my 3 main stories. Like I said, the updates for these one shots will be slow.

I would like to thank the 3rd Dragneel for helping me out with this. I appreciate the help man.

I won't say what the next chapter will be. Thought it'll be fun.

Remember if you got a suggestion for a pairing (just as long as you follow the rules at the beginning), be sure to pm me or post a review.

Before I end this, I would like to take a moment and say farewell to one of the greatest man of all time, Stan Lee. I was surprised when I found out that he passed away and it broke my heart. His creation, the Marvel franchise, is one of my favorites franchises of all time.

But I know that life doesn't last forever and I know that he's finally up there with his wife and his friend. Rest in Peace Stan Lee, we will all miss you.

That's all I wanna say. See ya guys next time and hope you have a good day.


	2. Snake x Blake

(A/N)

Welcome back to more of the one Shot stories.

It's been a long time since I've updated this, but I did say that this would have slow updates. But I'm glad that I got a few new suggestions.

This story will be different because I won't be doing any recaps. Instead, I'll be doing short summary of a previous chapter.

Last time was Izuku Midoriya and Melissa Shield.

This time, It's an alternate timeline for my story, NCRS. Today's pairing is between Metal Gear and RWBY's:

* * *

Solid Snake x Blake Belladonna

Beacon Academy is one of the four major Huntsman Academies in the World of Remnant. Those who attend Beacon strive to become Huntsmen and Huntresses /in order to protect the helpless from the Creatures of Grimm, one must train in order to become a Huntsman and Huntress. However, there is one element that is common to being a Huntsman, but is overlooked most of the time: Love can bloom at any time and any place, even out on the battlefield.

It's the end of the First Semester for Beacon Academy and things have been eventful, especially for Beacon's female ninja, Blake Belladonna. Not only did she make new friends, but they also discovered that she's a cat faunus and a former member of the White Fang, which they swore to not tell anyone. Little did they know, there's one more secret that she has and it's something that she and David _Solid Snake_ Plissken share…

Blake is currently reading a book, sitting on one of the couches in the library. After looking over Semester 1 notes with Team RWBY, she decided to have some alone time. However, her alone time was cut short as her ears, which were hidden under her bow, began to twitch. She lowers her book down to her lap and looks over shoulder, only to see no one behind her.

'Must be someone looking for a book to check out.' She thought with shrug before reading her book once again. She heard footsteps again, but decides to ignore them so she can continue reading her novel.

Blake puts her book down for a moment so she can stretch a bit to prevent feeling numb once she stands up from her seat. While stretching, she noticed a familiar face five feet from her spot.

"Snake?" She called out, prompting Snake to turn around to look at the cat faunus. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to check out a book." Snake answered with a simple sigh. "Sorry if I interrupted your reading time."

"Oh no, it's fine. You weren't bothering me." Blake reassured before raising an eyebrow. "So where's the rest of your team?"

"Ragna's taking a nap in his room, Cloud is in Vale with Yang looking for new parts for their bikes, and Natsu is probably fighting someone." Snake listed.

"Not surprised on the Natsu bit." Blake rolled her eyes playfully. Though she doesn't show it, she does find Natsu's reckless and carefree nature to be rather amusing.

"At least he's not burning anything to the ground." Snake said, earning a light chuckle from Blake. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh."

"Is it… weird?" Blake asked skeptically.

"No, you just caught me off guard." Snake reassured before gesturing over to the couch. "May I?"

"I don't mind the company." Blake said, scooting over in her seat while Snake sits next to her. While she does like being alone, she doesn't mind company if it's with someone she's familiar with.

"So what book are you reading?" Snake asked, looking at Blake's book on her lap.

"Oh, it's called Contact." Blake answered. "It's about a war soldier trying to send a letter to the woman of his affection. It's both romantic and tragic."

"I never thought you'd be the one who's into romance novels." Snake admitted, causing Blake to blush a little while hiding her embarrassed expression behind her book.

"Tell anyone about it and see what happens…" Blake said with a glare after lowering her book, though this doesn't seem to phase him in the slightest.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Snake reassured with a simple nod. "Speaking of secrets… When are we going to tell them?"

"Tell who?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About our past." Snake brought up. "The first time we met."

Blake's eyes widen a bit as she was surprised that Snake still remembers their first encounter. She let out a sigh before smiling a bit, remembering it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _A few months ago_ , _prior to the Storm Trailer_

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Snake wakes up with a groan as he shuts off his alarm. He slowly starts to get up from his bed, only wearing a pair of black shorts. He let out a huff before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. After making breakfast, he starts eating his meal while looking at his scroll.

It's been two days since he officially left the Atlesian Military on good terms. He may be very young, but Snake's skills and history were able get get him into the Atlas Army earlier than most. Some even say that he was born in the military.

"So there's a few Grimm disturbances up north from here." Snake said to himself after he took a sip of his orange juice. "I might as well help out."

After he finishes eating breakfast, Snake takes a shower before putting on his gray stealth suit and gray headband. He walks to the door before grabbing his green coat and putting it on. He decided to get something to wear over his combat clothes so he can travel normally without drawing unwanted attention.

After Snake exited out of his home, he began making his way through the streets of Rein, one of the towns in Vale, before entering a shop. He began looking through the aisles to find the right ammunition for his weapon: Gray Fox.

"Excuse me, sir." Snake looks up and turns around to see the clerk smiling at him. "Do you need help looking for something?"

"Do you have any ammunition for my weapon?" Snake asked. He took out his scroll to display a picture of Gray Fox in its handgun form.

"I got the ammunition that you're looking for. How many?" The cleric asked.

"Two packs will be enough for now." Snake answered as the cleric goes into the back door before returning. The cleric starts adding in numbers before the price appears on the scroll.

"That'll be 45 lien." The cleric said.

Snake took out his wallet before pulling out five lien cards: one green and 4 reds. He gives the cleric the lien before he was given a bag of his new ammunition. After examining the ammunition, Snake proceeds to make his way out of the store.

"Have a good day sir." The cleric waved, earning a nod from Snake as he leaves.

Snake continue to make his way through the crowd in order to accept the mission. Once he reaches for the doorknob, he suddenly spotted another hand on it already, but was too late since his hand was already on it.

He looked over to see a beautiful black haired girl with a bow on her head and yellow eyes that almost resembles a cat. Her outfit consists of a black vest with one singular button and coat tails underneath a white sleeveless high-neck undershirt, white shorts with zippers on the front of each leg, stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles and a white flower like emblem on each thigh, black low heel boots, a black sleeve on her left arm, and black ribbons wrapped around both forearms.

"I would like my hand back please." The girl requested, prompting Snake to remove his hand off of the girl's. "Thanks." She nodded before opening the door and entering inside.

Snake looked at the girl in confusion before walking inside. Upon entering, he and the girl spotted an elderly man in his chair, wearing a brown suit.

"Ahh, hello." The old man greeted.

"Are you the mayor of Rein?" The girl asked.

"Why yes." The mayor answered with a smile. "And I can tell by the look in both of your eyes that you're here because of the Grimm disturbance."

"I would like to know further details about the Grimm disturbance." Snake said, causing the mayor to frown.

"The Grimm started attacking Rein two weeks ago." The mayor confessed. "We have our fair share of Grimm attacks from Beowolves, Ursas, Griffons. However, this time was different."

"Where are they located at?" The girl asked while the mayor took out his scroll and turns it on before displaying a holographic image of an abandoned building within a mountain.

"They've been settling in this abandoned mountain village a few miles from here." The mayor answered.

"So you want the Grimm to be either killed or chased away." Snake said after he puts the pieces together.

"That's correct." The mayor said while both Snake and the girl took out their scrolls, which are both on the same acceptance page.

"I'll accept this mission." The two said in unison before they gave each other a raised brow.

"Sorry, but this job isn't suited for you." Snake said.

"I may not look like it, but I am more than capable of handling myself on the battlefield." The girl argued. "It's very rude to judge a book by its cover. Especially when you're talking to a girl."

"Now, now. Let's not start a fight." The mayor spoke up, causing the two to look at him. "Both of your negativity will draw the Grimm towards Rein and I'm sure both of you don't want that. I got a simple solution. How about you two go together?"

Snake looks over to the girl and lets out a sigh before holding his hand out to her. "Shall we call a temporary truce?"

The girl looks at Snake with skepticism before letting out a sigh and shakes his hand. "Very well."

"Excellent." The mayor said, pressing the accept button on both of their scrolls. "I wish you both lots of luck."

* * *

 _Rein Forest_

After leaving the Mayor's Office, Snake is standing next to the entrance as he's waiting for his temporary partner to show up.

'She looks rather capable, but the battlefield is something you shouldn't take lightly.' He thought to himself.

"I'm back." Snake immediately turns around to see the girl, standing behind him with what appears to be a sheath and a katana attached to her back.

"So you specialize in espionage?" Snake questions with a raised brow.

"I always find striking from the shadows to be more effective." The girl admitted with a shrug.

"It's more effective and tactical than charging in." Snake nodded in agreement. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes." The girl answered as the two entered Rein Forest. Though the atmosphere was rather quiet for their liking, making things a little awkward. "Since we'll be working together, I think it's best to know each other's names. What's yours?"

Snake was a little surprised by the girl's words since he's not well known for being open towards other people that he just met. He then clears his throat before saying- "You can call me Snake."

"Snake? That's a weird name." The girl admitted, raising her eyebrow before lowering it. "I'm Blake."

"Blake?" Snake repeated. "Another word for Black. That's a nice name."

"Not the first time someone told me that." Blake sighed while rolling her eyes. "Anyways, you said that you prefer espionage, correct?"

"Yeah." Snake answered. "I've been trained my whole life utilizing stealth tactics out on the battlefield. You can say I was born to be a Huntsman. What about you, Blake? Where did you learn how to use espionage?"

"I've learned how to fight outside of the kingdoms." Blake answered. "If you don't know how to fight, then you can't survive in this world."

"Your upbringings are understandable." Snake nodded in agreement. "Being a Huntsman and Huntress is something you shouldn't take lightly. The battlefield is not a playground."

"It is life or death." Blake said as she took out her katana before cutting a path to prevent her and Snake getting scraped or getting caught in the branches. "So why did you decide to become a Huntsman?"

"I just want to do more with my life." Snake said. "And working for the military wasn't really getting me anywhere."

"You used to be a part of the Atlesian Military?" Blake's eyes widen in shock. "How did you join at a young age?"

"Let's say that my family grew up being in the military." Snake answered, feeling uncomfortable about exposing too much of his past. "I don't have a grudge against Atlas and its military. But as time went on, I realized that I don't have much control of my own life and my goals don't align with theirs, so that's why I left on good terms."

"Wow… I had no idea…" Blake was at a loss for words. She never thought that a guy she just met is like her.

"That's all I can say about me. What about you?" Snake asked. "Why did you decide to become a Huntress?"

"There's too much corruption and inequality in this world." Blake sighed with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "And no one's taking a stand to do anything about it. So that's why I decided to take a stand in order to make a difference."

"You definitely got ambitions. But it'll be a difficult path." Snake said.

"I know." Blake sighed before looking up at the sky as the sun starts to set. "Maybe we should find a spot to make camp for the night."

Snake gave Blake a simple nod before the two continue to make their way through the forest until they arrive in an empty plain field with a few logs around.

"I'll go get wood for the fire." Snake offered.

"I'll organize the logs." Blake said before the two split up to do each task. She walks over to the logs and starts rolling them to the center one by one before she starts angling them so they form a circle in the center.

Once she finished with the logs, Blake gets on her knees and starts making a circle in the center with different rocks.

Snake eventually returns to the campsite, carrying a pile of dry, dead woods and branches. He was about to announce his return, but stops and blushes when got a view of Blake's generous rear in her white shorts. He noticed how nice, round, and big her butt is everytime it slowly sways left and right. Upon realizing what he's doing, he shook his head numerous time and clears his throat before announcing- "I got the wood."

Blake's bow twitches for a moment before turning around to see Snake, unaware of what happened. "Good. Now we just need to start the fire." She said, scooting over so she and Snake can start building the campfire.

Snake reaches into his bag and takes out a cotton ball, flint, and knife. He places the cotton ball on the platform before he starts scraping the steel on the flint, creating a spark on the cotton ball and setting it on fire.

"That's way more efficient than wasting fire dust." Blake said, placing the dead branches over the flaming cotton ball.

All that Snake gave to Blake in return is a simple nod before adjusting the rocks so they're in the right position to prevent the fire from spreading.

'He's definitely not like when I first met him.' Blake thought to herself while helping Snake.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Both Snake and Blake are sitting at the fireplace after they built their tents. Snake is currently reading the mission on his scroll, catching the girl's interest.

"Reviewing the mission?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it's best to be informed about what is to be expected in the future." Snake answered as Blake took out her scroll to read the mission. "By the way, what can your weapon do?"

"Gambol Shroud?" Blake asked before taking out her weapon. "It's just a standard sheath and katana. But I can use the ribbons on my arms to use it as a sickle."

"A sickle?" Snake asked while raising an eyebrow. "So it's capable of latching onto your enemies and for maneuverability. Clever."

"What about your weapon?" Blake asked, prompting Snake to grab his dog tag, twirling it as it changes into a knife.

"I prefer using hunting knives and a handgun." Snake stated before changing his weapon to its gun form.

"What about your semblance?" Blake asked. Snake took a deep breath before turning invisible. He quietly gets up and starts to sneak around the girl. "So you can turn invisible?"

"I'm actually camouflaging." Snake answered as he deactivated his camouflage form. "I can blend within my environment and become undetectable by any form of radars. Although it has its drawbacks. I can only camouflage myself for a certain amount of time because it drains my aura faster the longer it's active."

"Very fitting." Blake admitted with a small smirk.

"What about your semblance?" Snake asked. He looks at Blake, who is just staring at him. "Blake?" He called out before poking her shoulder, causing her to fade away as Snake widens his eyes a bit, but remains stoic. "A clone?"

"A shadow clone to be precise." Blake giggles while holding a hand over her mouth, prompting Snake to quickly turn around. "I never knew you could be surprised."

"Your semblance definitely fits your fighting style." Snake admitted before he sat back down and takes out a ration.

"What's that?" Blake asked as she looks at the ration that Snake is eating.

"It's a ration." Snake answered. He then takes out another ration and holds it out to Blake. "Here. You're going to need your strength for tomorrow."

Blake looks at the ration for taking it from Snake's hand. She then opens the package and takes a bite out of the bar, causing her bow to twitch slightly.

"It's not good, but it's not bad either." She admitted while eating the ration, causing her bow to twitch again.

"Is something wrong with your bow?" Snake spoke up.

"M-My bow?" Blake asked nervously. She can't believe that Snake saw it after trying so hard to hide them.

"Yeah, it keeps twitching whenever you eat." Snake said. "Is it loose?"

"I-It's not loose." Blake reassured in hopes of Snake forgetting about it.

"Then mind explaining to me why it's twitching?" Snake asked, squinting his eyes.

Blake starts fidgeting her fingers with a nervous look on her face. She then let out a sigh before saying- "Ok, I'll show you. But you better promise to not tell anyone. Got it?"

Snake gave a simple nod to Blake, causing her to slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair, revealing a pair of cat ears.

"So you're a faunus?" Snake asked.

"Yes, I am." Blake sighed with a frown, prompting her cat ears to flop down. "That's one of the reasons why I want to stop inequality and corruption. There's too many people who abused the faunus just because we look different."

"I see." Snake said. "Is that the reason why you hide your cat ears?"

"Yes. It's because I want people to see me for who I am. Not for what I am." Blake confessed while looking at the campfire.

"It doesn't matter if you're a human or faunus. It's who the person is on the inside that really matters." Snake said as he does feel bad for what the faunus went through. "Plus, I think your cat ears are nice."

Blake can feel her face heating up and it's not because of being close to the campfire. This was the first time in a long time that a male human, which she JUST met, was actually honest and actually kind towards her.

"Y-You better not tell anyone that I'm faunus. I'm not ready to show everyone." Blake said, tying her bow back on to conceal her cat ears.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Snake reassured with a nod. "But are you okay? Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine." Blake answered, looking away from Snake while eating her ration. "W-We should take turns taking shifts."

"I agree." Snake nodded, finishing up his ration. "I'll take the first shift."

Blake sits up after eating her ration and takes out a purple sleeping bag before stepping inside of it. She faces away from the campfire and relaxes her body a little, though there's still a small hint of pink on her cheeks.

'She's definitely acting strange recently… Though it does make her cute.' Snake admitted to himself before letting out a sigh as he lays out a green sleeping bag. 'Stop it, Snake. You need to stay focused.'

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The campfire is currently dying out as smoke rises up in the air. Meanwhile, Snake and Blake are sleeping in their sleeping bags before they both wake up at the same time.

"Morning Snake…" Blake said with a yawn before she grabbed a purple toothbrush and gray cup.

"Morning Blake." Snake said back, rubbing his eyes before grabbing a dark green toothbrush and cup.

The two go to a nearby pond as they began brushing their teeth so they won't have bad breath. Once they finish brushing their teeth, they start to eat some rations as breakfast so they have energy for their upcoming mission.

"Did the mission say what type of Grimm we'll be dealing with?" Blake asked as her bow twitches from the taste of her ration.

Snake takes out his scroll and opens up the mission so he can look it over. "There's only been sightings of Beowolves and Griffons." He said before squinting. "But… There is one more Grimm that no one has ever seen before."

"Then we must stay alert if we ever come across it." Blake suggested, prompting the former atlesian soldier to nod in agreement.

Once they finish with their breakfast, Snake puts out the campfire by pouring water on it. He and Blake starts packing up before they start to make their way through a forest.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long do you plan on hiding your faunus traits?" Snake asked.

Blake looks at Snake with a surprised look on her face, causing him to clear his throat. While he has his usual expression, there's a hint of awkwardness in his eyes.

"I'm not forcing you to do something that'll make you uncomfortable." He stated. "It's really up to you on when you want to show your true nature."

Blake crosses her arms with a small sigh, thinking about what Snake told her. She looks at him with a small smile before saying- "I'll think about it. I still want to take my time."

"That's fine with me." Snake said back before he and Blake arrive at a mountain with a cave entrance at the top.

The two exchanged nods with each other before they began climbing up the mountain quietly so they won't alarm the Grimm. They continue to climb up until Snake reaches the top. He held his hand out for Blake, allowing the cat faunus to grab his hand before getting pulled up by the stealth soldier.

Blake was about to get up from her knees, only for her to look forward and noticed the position she and Snake are in. She and Snake are super close to each other, locking eyes with one another: amber meeting blue-gray.

Blake's face starts to heat up in embarrassment as this made her think of a scene from one of her novels. Snake's face may have his usual stoic expression, there's a small hint of pink hue on his cheeks if Blake decides to look closely.

But the one thing that makes it more awkward for them is that their lips are a few centimeters from making direct contact with each other, prompting Blake to abruptly shove Snake away out of embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she helps him back up.

"It's fine…" Snake sighed before clearing his throat. "Come on, The Grimm should be in this cave."

"I'll lead." Blake said before entering the cave with Snake behind her. She took out her weapon and sets it to gun mode.

"See anything Blake?" Snake asked.

"Debris, Rocks, Moss…" Blake listed at the items she can see in the darkness. "No Grimm so far."

The two continue to make their way through the dark path until Blake stops as her bow twitches. She looks back at Snake and gives him a look, prompting him to take out his knife as a pack of Beowolves leap at them in multiple directions.

Snake leans to the right to avoid getting clawed by a Beowolf before he grabbed its arm with one hand. He stabs his knife into the creature's arms before cutting it off. He turns around before elbowing it in the gut and quickly swiping his knife, severing the other arm off before he shoots it in the forehead, causing the creature to disintegrate.

Blake shoots at a few Beowolves before creating a shadow clone to jump up in the air. She then holds onto the end of the ribbon latched onto her weapon before spinning it around rapidly, slicing through numerous Beowolves before they disintegrate.

"Not bad." Snake admitted with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He looks over and shoots a few more Beowolves in the forehead, killing them. "So your espionage style revolves around quick movements like a ninja."

"Everyone has their own style." Blake stated with a slight smirk on her face. She looks over and sees the exit up ahead before running towards it.

Once they make it out of the cave, they arrive in an abandoned village: filled with burnt debris, moss, and bones of the villagers that were once residence. The two look up to see a giant crater above, providing sunlight.

"So this is the abandoned village." Snake said, looking around the area.

"I think I remember this place." Blake said upon recognizing the ruins. "It was supposed to be an expansion of Rein Town, but the project was abandoned because of the Grimm."

"There's supposed to be one Grimm that no one has ever seen." Snake brought up, looking at one of the corpses with a frown.

"A rare one…?" Blake sighed and takes off her bow, revealing her cat ears so she can improve her hearing. She starts to hear crawling up on the ceiling, prompting her to look up to see a giant black tarantula-like creature with white and red plating on the abdomen, legs, and head, and red intimidating eyes.

The Tarantula Grimm lets out a screech upon seeing Snake and Blake, causing them to cover their ears in pain, although Blake has to curl up her cat ears as well.

"That Grimm… Is that…?" Blake asked in shock as the creature crawls on the ceiling.

"Arachnor…" Snake grumbled in disgust.

"That's impossible. I thought they were extinct." Blake recalled from reading a book about extinct Grimm.

"Guess this one went into hiding." Snake said, firing his gun at the Arachnor, only for the bullets to bounce off the armor.

The Arachnor opens its mouth and fires black ooze at a nearby building. The ooze starts to burn a hole through the roof.

"Acid? This is going to be tough." Blake sighs as she and Snake roll out of the way right when the Arachnor was about to crush them.

The creature began to swipe its bladed legs at Snake and Blake, prompting them to block the attacks with their katana and knife. The two broke free of the deadlock and attempts to severed the leg joints, only for their blades to create nothing but a small scratch.

Snake camouflages himself and proceeds to navigate his way around the creature while Blake uses a mixture of quick strikes and hops to keep the spider creature distracted from her partner. Snake climbed up an abandoned building carefully so he won't destroy anything and fall in the process.

"There has to be a way to penetrate through his armor…" Snake grumbled to himself before looking up to see stalactites above. He took out his scroll and texts Blake [Keep it distracted, I got an idea.]

Blake felt a vibration coming from her pockets. She looks over to the Arachnor as it fires black spider web strings at her. She rolls out of the way and goes into hiding and takes out her scroll.

[You better make it quick.] Blake texted back before coming out of hiding. She fires bullets to get the spider creature's attention, causing it to chase after the cat faunus.

Meanwhile, Snake continues to look through his bag and takes out a clip of dust before loading them into Gray Fox. He points his weapon upward, wincing as his entire body began to flicker while glowing green, shattering his aura.

'Damn, I better fire quick.' He thought.

Blake continues to swing around the Arachnor by using Gambol Shroud. The creature lets out a growling sound before firing acid at Blake until one of the balls hit the leverage that Blake is using to swing around.

"Uhh Snake, anytime now!" Blake screamed as she's about to fall down, only for the Tarantula Grimm to fire web at Blake, trapping her in a spider web, causing her to glow purple as her aura shatters. She squirms to try and get out of the web, only to remain stuck as the creature crawl towards the trapped faunus and prepares to eat her.

*BOOM*

The Arachnor stops upon hearing an explosion and before it even has time to react, its entire body gets stabbed and crushed by falling stalactites and rocks, piercing through its armor. It lets out a painful shriek as it collapses and disintegrates.

Blake lets out a relieved sigh before squirming again in the spider web. Snake sees Blake's situation and runs over to the trapped faunus, who now has black stains on her outfit and skin.

"You didn't get poisoned, did you?" Snake asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Blake reassured with a smile. "Just a couple of stains from the web."

"Stay still." Snake told Blake as he uses Gray Fox to cut the web, freeing Blake and right when she was about to drop, Snake managed to catch her in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Thanks." Blake said with a small blush on her cheeks from being carried. "C-Can you put me down now? My leg didn't get injured."

"Very well." Snake nodded as he puts Blake down and the two began to make their way out of the cave.

* * *

 _Rein Town_

After reporting to the mayor of Rein Town, Blake stepped out of the shower after cleaning herself. She grabbed a purple robe from the hanger and puts it on to cover her slender, naked body. She looks in the mirror and grabbed a towel to dry her wet hair and cat ears.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"It's Snake. Where do you want me to put your bag?" Snake asked from the other room.

"You can put it in the living room." Blake answered. "I'll be out in just a minute. Thanks for letting me use your shower."

"It's the least I can do." Snake said as he sets Blake's Bag on the couch. He sits on the chair and looks at a picture of him and a few other people in the photo. He lets out a sigh before he hears a door opening, looking over to see Blake walking into the living room in her robe. "Your bag's over there." He points over where her bag is at.

"Thank you." Blake said as she loosens the sash of her robe, but stops and smirks before looking over to Snake, who was about to walk out of the room. "If you expect a show, you'll be disappointed."

Snake's face turns slightly red and lets out an annoyed grumble before leaving the room so Blake can change. He leans against the wall in his bedroom and closes his eyes. "At least she has a sense of humor." He sighed before a small smile forms on his face.

After a couple of minutes, he felt a tap on his shoulder, prompting him to look over to Blake, who's wearing the same clothes as before, but clean and wearing a bow on her head, covering her cat ears.

"All better?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, I just need to put my dirty clothes in the laundry." Blake answered before grabbing her bag. "I'll do it in the next town."

"You're not gonna stay?" Snake asked.

"No, I got other things to take care of." Blake stated.

"I understand." Snake nodded with a small smile.

"But if you ever want to talk to me or partner up for another mission…" Blake started before giving Snake a card. "You can call me."

Snake looks at the card, then at Blake before giving her another card in return, containing his number. They both exchange nods before Blake walks out of the door.

* * *

 **[Back to Present Time]**

"The first mission that we've ever done together." Blake said, looking at the card Snake gave her. She looks back up and turns to Snake. "Should we… Tell the others about this?"

"I think it's fair if they know the truth." Snake admitted, looking at the card Blake gave to him.

"That is true…" Blake started before sighing. "But they're gonna think well… you know…"

Blake felt a hand resting on her shoulders, causing her to blush a bit as she looks back up to Snake, who has a comforting look in his eyes.

"We'll tell them when we're ready to tell them." He suggested, causing Blake to smile and hug Snake.

"Thanks Snake. I'm glad I can trust you." Blake said softly.

"I'm here for you when you need help." Snake said back, pulling away from the hug. "Listen, are you free this weekend?"

"I'm not busy." Blake answered with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"Well…" Snake started before clearing his throat. "I was wondering if you want to go to Downtown Vale sometime?"

Blake can feel her entire face heating up that Snake of all people just asked her out on a date, but she was rather touched as the way he asked her sounds more genuine, making her heart beat faster.

"O-Of course." Blake answered.

"Good." Snake said and opens his book. "What time and day do you wan-"

*tch*

Snake's entire body stiffens up and his cheeks turns bright red when he felt a pair of lips pressing against his cheek. He looks over to see Blake, kissing his cheek before she pulls herself away from him.

"Saturday, 7pm. Don't be late." Blake said with a wink before leaving the library as she sway her hips left and right, leaving Snake speechless.

Snake places a hand on his cheek where Blake kissed him. He lowers his hand down and looks at Blake with a small smile on his face. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for this one shot!

Thank goodness. It took me a while to work on this and I hope that you all enjoy it. I actually had a lot of fun working on this as I get to make it as genuine and cute as I want it to be.

The Blake x Snake pairing was going to be canon for NCRS, but people wanted Blake x Sun and Snake x Meryl instead. That's why I decided to use the Blake x Snake pairing for this one shot.

As for the Arachnor, I thought it would be nice to come up with a fan made Grimm based on one of the deadliest creatures on the planet.

Don't forget to favorite and follow if you want to see more One Shots and if you got any ideas, be sure to post a review or PM me for suggestions, but please read the rules in the first chapter before posting anything.

See ya in the next chapter guys!


End file.
